


(Maybe Not) The Worst Choice Ever

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oikawa the Enabler, Randomness, Stress Baking implied, dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Tendou, I might have done something terribly idiotic.”“Eita-kun, doing something idiotic? Are we talking about the message Oikawa sent to Wakatoshi-kun this morning?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this series into my guilty pleasure OT3 I'm sorry /runaway
> 
> Anyway, Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.

Semi was in a deep dilemma. A problem he couldn’t solve alone, the most troublesome thing that ever happened in his rather peaceful and not-too-boring life.

 

Semi was in love—and the subject **s** of his affection were his main problem here.

 

Kindly notice the plural noun, please. 

 

**.**

 

Reon was out of town. Ushijima was busy with his life. If he told his problem to his best friend Tendou or Yamagata, Semi was sure he would get useless laughter instead of useful advice. Goshiki was not as troubling as Tendou, but that kid was too pure in romance thingy. That was why he followed his instinct and went to other people—someone who wasn’t from Shiratorizawa.

 

Turned out talking about your love life with Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the cleverest thing to do.

 

The former captain of Aoba Johsai laughed at him.

 

Semi was very tempted to call Iwaizumi.

 

“Oikawa Tooru, if you aren’t going to stop laughing at my problem, you’re paying for these yourself. I didn’t come here only to get laughed at, you see.”

 

Oikawa’s laughter slowed. He needed to take a deep breath four times before he could fully stop laughing. The other setter grinned from ear to ear, clearly enjoying Semi’s tortured expression to the core. “So the Mama Swan finally falls in love.”

 

Semi didn’t disagree.

 

“And you came to meet me in person because you’re in a deep shit.”

 

“That’s one way to say it. I should’ve gone out of town to meet Reon.” Semi sipped his tea grudgingly. “At least he won’t laugh.”

 

“My bad, my bad.” Oikawa waved his hand. “I haven’t been getting much entertainment lately, with Makki and Matsun around. So—well.” He coughed into his fist. “Simply put, you’re in dilemma because you fell for two person.”

 

Semi nodded stiffly.

 

“Two person, who are in relationship. With each other.”

 

Another stiff nod.

 

The brunet sighed dramatically. “And they have been sharing an apartment since last year. And you always sleep over there every weekends.”

 

“I regret ever making that choice, I really do.”

 

“Are you crying there, Semi?”

 

“Don’t judge. I have logical reason.”

 

“Logical reason, huh.” Oikawa, being himself, snorted. Of course he would, this smug as hell bastard. “Well, in this case—oh, please wait a minute, I have to answer this message—“ He tapped his phone screen lightly, typing something so fast that Semi couldn’t guess what it was about. After that, he put his phone on the table, screen hidden. _Probably to hide his wallpaper_ , Semi thought. He bet it was Iwaizumi. Specifically, his arms. “Now, where are we?”

 

“Logical reason,” Semi muttered under his breath, taking another sip of the tea he ordered. Oikawa nodded vigorously. “Right, logical reason. For your crying.”

 

“Now I know why Iwaizumi is short-tempered. Having to deal with you for, what, twenty years must be very challenging.”

 

Oikawa made an indignant whine. “That’s not our topic here! Anyway, why won’t you tell me again, why you fell for these.. two juniors of yours?” He frowned. “I don’t know about the other one, but I do know that you seem to be in a bad term with Shirabu. How the heck you managed to feel something other than hate?”

 

Semi sighed, putting the tea cup on the table before resting his head on his arms. “I don’t know, I just did. He took my place as main setter, I used to hate him for it, but somehow my nagging become fussing over and then it has been hellish for me ever since.” He groaned, clearly in frustration. Oikawa actually sympathized. “Taichi isn’t as annoying as Shirabu. He just… there. Sometimes he is on Shirabu’s side, sometime he’s in my side. Always mediating our fight, doing damage control and everything else. Not to mention his tasty cookies and other baked goods, and letting me taking refuge on their apartment after dealing with those annoying siblings of mine for weekdays…” Semi buried his face in his arms.

 

Oikawa patted his shoulder with a loud sigh. “Yeah, must be hellish for you to have this dilemma. There, there. Poor Semi, poor Semi…”

 

And then, Semi heard something shuffling. In static way. Like something you always hear when someone moved something with phone set on loudspeaker mode.

 

Semi raised his head, eyes opened wide.

 

Oikawa grinned innocently, flipping his phone over to reveal he had been calling Shirabu all along.

 

Semi’s face lost all of its color.

 

**.**

 

“Eita-niisan? You’re alive, aren’t you?”

 

Semi didn’t reply. He really wanted to die right away. He should have gone to Tendou instead; that redhead best friend of his definitely wasn’t as cruel as Oikawa.

 

“Eita-nii? Please tell us we don’t have to find your corpse rotting inside!”

 

Semi growled. “I’m alive, okay! Now leave me alone to die here!”

 

“Fine! I’m eating your dinner then!” Then they were fighting over Semi’s portion of dinner, Semi himself forgotten. Semi was too busy thinking the best way to die to cry over the lack of their attention to his life. He grabbed his phone, searched through the contacts to find Tendou’s number (and tried not to cry when he saw Shirabu’s and Kawanishi’s), and called said redhead when he found the contact.

 

“Moshimoshi, Tendou’s here~”

 

“Tendou, I might have done something terribly idiotic.”

 

There was a silence. Semi waited patiently. And then it came, “Eita-kun, doing something idiotic? Are we talking about the message Oikawa sent to Wakatoshi-kun this morning?”

 

Semi’s right eye twitched. “Did he tell you what my idiotic deed is?”

 

“Nah, only telling Wakatoshi-kun to be more attentive to his friends, especially their love lives. Wakatoshi-kun being himself, he was confused of course.” Tendou was being honest there, even if they were talking about his own boyfriend since high school. Semi envied him for it. “Was that actually about you, Eita-kun?”

 

“Well, you see—“

 

He was interrupted by the knock on the door.

 

Those little brothers of his would never do that. His parents were not an option; Semi knew his mother was downstairs, cooking for tonight’s dinner and somehow finding her own way dealing with the twins. His father was still in work, usually coming home at nine. And it was only a quarter past seven now.

 

“Who the hell is it?” Semi spat, still in bad mood. His call with Tendou forgotten for a while.

 

He could hear someone whispering to another. But his bad mood won, so he ignored the usual effort to find out whose voices they belong to and waited impatiently.

Semi thought he got a heart attack when a familiar salty voice replied. “Your hopeless crushes. Notice the plural, Mama Swan.”

 

_Shit._

 

Before he got the chance to think, Kawanishi’s voice appeared. “You didn’t come over this afternoon. We came to pick you up.”

 

_Holy shit._

 

Semi could hear Tendou snorted faintly. He ended the call, not wanting another ‘overhearing via phone call’ incident. Suddenly, swallowing became difficult for him. “I… am not coming over today?”

 

“As if,” Shirabu scoffed. “You are coming over. That’s the end of it. I’m not dealing with Taichi’s cookies alone. I brought some of them here, gave them to the twins.”

 

“Might be a bad choice, though,” Kawanishi mumbled. Judging from the pained whining, Semi assumed Shirabu elbowed his waist. Unconsciously, Semi smiled.

 

“I’m counting to three, you Mother Hen.”

 

Semi was tempted to taunt. “Or else?”

 

“Shirabu-niichan, here is the key you asked!”

 

There was an unlocking sound from the other side of door. Semi hurriedly darted toward the window, preparing himself to jump down from the second floor. He was too late, unfortunately—before he could even open it, Kawanishi grabbed his collar. Shirabu’s, “What the heck are you thinking? Are you that eager to die, jumping barefoot in rainy night?” was heard in the background, along with his younger brothers’ panicked shouts.

 

So they did care about him, after all.

 

**.**

 

“Why did you come, anyway?”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes, holding Semi’s arm with both of his hands while Kawanishi packed Semi’s things into a bag. “Do I have to repeat Taichi’s answer?”

 

“No, that’s not what I mean—“

 

“We aren’t talking about Oikawa’s secret call in our first date,” was Shirabu’s explanation. Semi gawked unattractively. “Actually, we aren’t going to talk about anything other than movie and stupid pick up lines tonight. That is, if it helps to make you feel better.”

 

Semi was still dumbfounded by the time they arrived at the shared apartment.

 

Shirabu poked his cheek. “Stop gawking and return to your usual self already, Semi-san.”

 

Kawanishi cackled. That Kawanishi actually cackled. In front of Semi, nonetheless. “Still in shock, I see. Go grab the cookie and soda, Kenjirou. I’ll handle this one.”

 

Huffing, Shirabu left them alone and took long strides toward kitchen. Kawanishi pulled Semi to the sofa, pushing Semi’s shoulder gently to make him sit down. “We don’t mind, you know.”

 

Semi was speechless. His voice seemed to be in paid vacation and wouldn’t return soon.

 

Kawanishi rubbed his own neck. “Well, you spent your time with actually taking care of us. And your habit of sleeping over on weekends make us feel like, something isn’t right when you aren’t around. I mean, er, how do I put it…” Then he scratched his cheek. Semi blinked. _Is he actually feeling nervous? That Taichi? Feeling nervous too?_

 

“What he means is,” Shirabu forcefully put the jar of cookies and sodas on the table, attracting their attention to him, “You’ve already became a part of our daily lives. You practically live with us every weekends, so there it goes.”

 

The oldest guy around narrowed his eyes. “Why are you taking this calmly? Even Taichi is nervous.”

 

“You didn’t see him panicking and knocking things over when Oikawa called, Semi-san.” Kawanishi was visibly amused. Shirabu’s glare didn’t work at him, as usual. “That shuffling noise which made you realize Oikawa was calling us?” Now he was grinning wicked. “He looks like Goshiki when facing math questions Reon-san wrote for him. Can’t even hold the phone, hands trembling and all.”

 

 _Impossible._ Semi knew Shirabu’s calm façade was just a mask, but that was just…

 

“Shut it. Look at these cookies, you’re just as stressed as me. I’ve had my share;  feel free to eat them all, Semi-san.”

 

Taking a look at the still full jar, Semi winced in pain. “This is going to be a long night…”

 

Kawanishi stared at him, wicked glint still there in his eyes. “Are you talking about the cookies or something else?”

 

“Taichi, I know you’re purposefully inserting innuendo there.”

 

Semi choked himself on the cookies.

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ovo)/


End file.
